Bet you'll like this - or the curious case of Sailor Sanji
by Gilje
Summary: Cosplay is fun. Cosplay is fun if you choose it by yourself. And not a sneaky long nosed bastard you lost a bet against. Sanji soon finds himself in the most embarrassing costume he ever could think of. Luckly a loving swordman always there to help him, share his misery... or brighten his day. ZoSan.


**Bet you'll like this  
-or the curious case of Sailor Sanji**

"I swear I can't think of anything more embarrassing than this." said the green haired man fixing his cylinder.

"Good for you, neanderthal. Now shut the fuck up and enjoy your pants would you?!"

Zoro glanced at the cook and couldn't hold back a smirk. Yes, Sanji was in a much worse condition, with that ridiculously short skirt which nearly revealead the blond's ass and barely left anything to the imagination.

The red, high-heeled boots – (with) one of them currently hooked around the green-haired man's hip – made the already admirable legs look more slim and go on forever. The white schoolgirl bluise stretched tightly over the cook's chest even if the oversized red bow tried to hide it more or less.

"Remind me why are we even doing this?" Sanji hissed through clenched teeth while changing position. One of Zoro's white-gloved hands slipped further down on his back while the other found it's way into the golden locks. The cook was running out of patience, the edges of his lips were trembling from the forced smiling and his fingers dug deeper into the back of his black tuxedo. The only thing holding him back from butchery was the fact that the audience's significant percent were women, and Sanji'd never ever raise a hand (leg, pan, chainsaw) at a lady. Even if their photoflash burned holes in their retinas and Zoro was sure their hearing suffered permanent damages too.

"Because you lost a bet with Usopp" whispered Zoro in the cook's ear, making him jump a little. The swordsman smirked before noticing the increasing sound of the crowd. He looked around to see more people gathering around them. "Looks like they like this."

"Maybe this pair is popular."

He wasn't really sure that was the real reason. Zoro spotted more people in costumes like theirs: girls in the same sailor-schoolgirl outfit and blond wigs made in some bunny-like hairstyle with moon-shaped accessories. He even found some cylinders and masks too, though neither of them got attention. Apparently, they were holding cameras too, taking pictures violently.

"Maybe _we are_ popular cook."

"Wha- why do you think –OI!" Zoro grabbed his hips and raised him above his head. The act was followed by instant excited shrieks and gasps as he slowly lowered the cook never breaking eye contact. Sanji's face was red as he buried himself in the marimo's shoulder.

"You're enjoying yourself don't you dare deny it! Fuck you I'll kill Usopp I swear! I still can't believe Chopper liked his cake more than mine." _And I can't even kick your head in this teeny-weeny skirt without showing them EVERYTHING I never wanted to show in public._ His hands automatically grabbed the edge of the fabric and pulled a little, trying to hide his underwear.

"I'm sure he cheated." said Zoro, nuzzling into his hair.

Sanji shrugged.

"What? Where did that idea come from?! You don't like sweets. Didn't even tasted mine… " he muttered.

"Oooh maybe not but there are sweets even I can't resist" whispered Zoro, hugging him tightly.

Sanji looked up to his face only to see him smirking. The swordman rolled his hips and the blond's eyes went wide. He was pretty sure they'd forgot the character's walking stick at home. In that case Zoro hides something more interesting in his pants. His eyes were a little dilated too.

"This girly costume drives me crazy cook" Zoro's husky voice sent electricity down his spine and went straight to his groin. Gloved hands slid down his waist lingering over the curve of his ass just for a moment in order to do another position. He recognised it instantly, this was tango. That bastard, remembering their dancing lessons and using it against him now! "Let's find some place we can hide for a while."

Sanji didn't had any objections. They counted to three then Zoro took a hold of Sanji and started to run, carrying him bridal style in his arms. The fangirls vowed and some of them followed them for a while, but nobody could match a horny Zoro with Sanji in his arms.

Sanji hooked his arms around his neck and made a mental note to buy some stockings next time. He won't let Zoro's newfound kink go unplayed.

The end…?

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed my first ZoSan drabble. **_

_**~ Thanks for whitecourtain for the beta :D I love you gurl xoxo ~**_


End file.
